Psikis
by AirinaNatsu-chan
Summary: Sebuah topeng sempurna membohongi semuanya. Saat kebenaran akan terungkap, semuanya sudah terlambat. Darah berceceran di mana-mana dengan bau anyir yang menusuk. Bulan menjadi saksi semuanya, namun menghilang setelahnya. Angin melewatinya, namun tidak menyapanya. Kematian tragis menimpanya, karena ulahnya. Sebuah pertanggungjawaban yang tidak akan bisa ia tunaikan.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However this story purely of my deepest mind and I do not take any profit from it.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Suspense, Crime, Thriller, Tragedy.**

 **Pair: SasufemNaru**

 **Warning: Gender switch, OOC, typo(s), AU, etc.**

 **P** **sikis**

 **(Psikopat–Masokis)**

 **Presented by**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**

 **oOo**

Uchiha Sasuke—Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang tengah mondar-mandir itu menatap lurus pintu ruang operasi yang tertutup rapat. Dimana istrinya; Naruto tengah berjuang keras melahirkan buah hati mereka yang pertama. Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menemani sang Istri melewati proses persalinan yang berat.

"Duduklah, Sasuke... " pinta Mikoto parau. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kacau oleh jejak air mata yang mengering. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya. "Ibu yakin, Naruto bisa melewatinya!"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan ibunya terdiam sejenak. Bola mata oniks miliknya kembali memandang para pintu ruang operasi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi kosong di samping kursi yang ditempati ibunya.

"Maaf, Bu."

Mikoto menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut _raven_ putranya. Wajar jika Sasuke dilanda cemas seperti ini. Pria manapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika istrinya melahirkan dengan cara operasi. Apalagi Naruto memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Tentu saja sangat beresiko besar.

"Ibu mengerti akan kecemasanmu. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kamu tenang dan berdoa untuk keselamatan istri juga calon buah hatimu," saran Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia menunduk dalam. Merapalkan doa yang sama berulang kali hingga suara tangisan kencang menarik seluruh perhatian semua orang di sana.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Dirinya masih tidak menyangka kalau sekarang dia sudah sah menjadi seorang ayah. Sasuke memandang ibunya yang balik memandangnya nanar.

"Bu ... apa Ibu mendengarnya? Tangisan itu ... tangisan anakku?" gumam Sasuke yang masih tak percaya. Mikoto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan terus mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan yang telah mengabulkan doanya atas keselamatan cucunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan ekspresi dan senyum lega terukir di bibirnya. Seolah sangat puas akan kinerjanya beberapa jam lalu.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak kami, Nek?" tanya Sasuke cepat pada dokter yang tak lain adalah nenek dari istrinya.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. "Selamat, Sasuke. Bayi kalian lahir dalam kondisi sehat, tidak cacat. Istrimu juga baik-baik saja. Dia sangat hebat karena bisa bertahan meski jantungnya bermasalah." Tsunade menatap lurus sepasang netra yang mirip seperti langit malam di depannya dengan kilatan bahagia.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Mendengar kabar istri dan anaknya yang baik-baik saja membuat perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya. Seakan beban yang dipikulnya terangkat begitu saja dari pundaknya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat ketidaksabaran Sasuke. "Tentu saja. Kalian semua bisa melihatnya setelah Naruto dipindahkan ke ruang inapnya. Untuk sementara, anak kalian akan dipindahkan ke ruang khusus perawatan bayi. Kami harus terus memantau kondisinya," jelas Tsunade panjang yang langsung dimengerti Sasuke.

Menjelang pagi, Naruto baru dipindahkan ke ruang inapnya. Karena operasi baru dilakukan sejak dini hari. Apalagi jarak antara Rumah Sakit Konoha dan kediaman khusus Sasuke memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Tentu memakan banyak waktu.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze bersuka cita atas kelahiran putri dari anak bungsu mereka. Mereka semua sepakat memberi nama putri kecil itu dengan nama Uchiha Sarada. Duplikat sempurna ayahnya dan hanya berbeda jenis kelaminnya saja.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, namamu adalah Uchiha Sarada." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening bayinya yang berada dalam dekapan istri cantiknya.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami, Sarada." Naruto mengusap pelan pipi tembam putrinya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia bergerak merengkuh istri dan putrinya dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan keluarganya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya sembari menahan tawa.

Baginya, mempunyai istri sesempurna Naruto adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan untuknya. Apalagi kini kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ya, semuanya terasa indah dan menyenangkan. Namun, akankah semuanya akan terus berjalan seperti itu?

 **oOo**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Meskipun malam telah larut, Naruto tidak mau menaruh bayinya ke dalam _box_ bayi kaca yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya. Cahaya bulan purnama masuk lewat jendela kamar rawatnya yang terbuka. Menyirami tubuh Naruto dengan cahaya keperakannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja datang sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang entah apa isinya. Ia menyimpan kantong plastik itu di atas nakas dan menghampiri istrinya yang duduk nyaman di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Belum mengantuk," jawab Naruto pendek. Tangannya masih menimang bayinya yang terlelap. "Tapi putri kita ini tidur sangat pulas. Bahkan mungkin, dia tidak menyadari kalau bahaya mengintainya," lanjut Naruto seraya menyeringai.

Sasuke ikut menyeringai. Jari telunjuknya mencolek pipi putrinya. "Ya, sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan hawa ingin _mengukir_ dariku," timpal Sasuke dingin.

"Sayangnya dia harus _banyak belajar_ dari kita tentang itu, 'kan?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tentu." Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang mendekap bayinya menuju kamar mandi. Entah sejak kapan, kantong plastik hitam tadi tergantung di tangannya. Terayun mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama kali?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah sampai di kamar mandi. Naruto berdiri tegak di atas lantai yang dingin. Meskipun darah mulai merembes dari pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya, Naruto tidak mengindahkannya.

"Menutup _ocehannya_. Bukan begitu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada dingin dan rendah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sepotong kain sepanjang lima puluh sentimeter dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu mulai mengikatkan kain itu pada mulut kecil Sarada. Membuat bayi itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapan ibunya. Sasuke mengencangkan simpul yang digunakannya di kain itu. Tidak peduli perbuatannya itu akan menyakiti putrinya.

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita _merayakan kelahirannya_!" desis Sasuke sembari mengangkat sebilah pisau mengkilat di tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat pisau itu mulai _menari_ di atas permukaan kulit mulus putrinya. Membuat darah mengalir dan membentuk sungai kecil dari goresan-goresan itu. Naruto bahkan terlihat biasa saja saat suaminya membuka pakaian Sarada dan menggerakkan bilah besi itu di atas dada kecil Sarada. Robekan besar di area dada kiri Sarada terlihat jelas setelahnya.

Tanpa merasa iba, Sasuke mencabut jantung kecil Sarada. Memperlihatkannya pada Naruto yang masih memasang air muka tenang. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke meletakkan jantung itu di atas wastafel putih di samping kirinya. Darah telah mengotori tangan serta pakaian yang dikenakannya dan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada kelopak mata putrinya yang terpejam.

"Boleh aku mengambilnya?" tanya Sasuke datar dan dingin.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Pergulatan batinnya mulai terjadi. Dia tetaplah seorang _ibu_. Meski nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Namun melihat kondisi putrinya memunculkan rasa aneh dalam dirinya. Begitu mengganggu. Tapi segera ia tepis rasa itu. Pada akhirnya Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau boleh mengambil apapun, tapi tidak pandangannya!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang lain."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengambil hatinya?" usul Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, terlihat senang dan puas. "Kau yang mengatakannya—"

"Dan kau yang melakukannya." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Tidak ada yang tahu sosok sebenarnya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. Dunia hanya tahu kalau mereka adalahsepasang suami istri yang romantis dan harmonis. Namun, itu semua hanyalah topeng belaka. Sebuah topeng yang dibuat begitu sempurna hingga mampu memperdaya semua orang.

Hanya butuh waktu sebentar, Sasuke berhasil mengambil hati putrinya. Bau amis terasa menyengat hidung, namun seakan tak terganggu, Sasuke dan Naruto masih berekspresi biasa.

"Sudah banyak robekan. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya!" tukas Sasuke kesal. Dia melempar pisaunya ke sembarang arah. Tidak sadar kalau ternyata bilah besi itu kini menancap di jantung istri kesayangannya.

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mencabut pisau di dadanya. Napasnya mulai terengah. Bahkan terdengar melengking di telinga Sasuke. Sebelum tubuhnya ambruk, Sasuke segera menahannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sudah membuatku senang sebelum kematianku," ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Dan juga memberikan kematian yang cepat."

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Lalu menodongkannya di pelipis istrinya. "Ini yang namanya kematian yang cepat, Naruto," Sasuke mengokang senapannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Istriku." Dan setelah itu, sebuah peluru bersarang cepat di dalam kepala Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Sasuke menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Naruto. Napasnya terdengar memburu, sementara tangannya kembali mengokang senapan di pelipis kanannya. "Aku akan terus bersamamu, Naruto. Meskipun maut mengelilingiku." Bersamaan dengan itu timah panas ditembakkan. Tubuh tegap yang biasanya berjalan angkuh kini ambruk di atas tubuh istrinya dengan darah menggenangi ketiga jasad yang perlahan mendingin itu.

Di luar, bulan bersembunyi di balik awan. Suara binatang-binatang malam bersahutan, menyibak kesunyian malam yang mencekam. Angin berdesau, terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Mengiringi kematian sebuah keluarga yang barus saja dilingkupi kebahagiaan.

 **oOo**

Paginya, pihak rumah sakit digemparkan dengan adanya mayat keluarga kecil Uchiha. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Melihat keadaan jasadnya yang mengerikan, terutama sang Bayi, membuat mereka berspekulasi kalau ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Tapi, siapa orang yang tega berbuat keji seperti itu?

Mikoto dan Kushina menangis tersedu dalam dekapan suami mereka. Dua kepala keluarga itu hanya diam mematung dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. Tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa saat ini. Pikiran mereka begitu hampa, bagai ditarik paksa dari tempatnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan memburu siapapun yang telah berbuat hal keji seperti ini!" Itachi dan Kurama mengepalkan tangannya kuat setelah mengatakan itu. Mereka tidak terima dengan kematian adik kesayangan serta keponakan mereka yang tragis. Persetan jika orang yang membunuh itu adalah orang penting sekalipun ataupun kerabat dekat. Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Kurama dan Itachi tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Sayangnya, Kurama dan Itachi tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Topeng yang selama ini dipakai adik-adik mereka terlalu sempurna dan tampak seperti nyata. Sampai kapanpun, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menangkap pembunuh itu. Karena pembunuh sebenarnya telah mati, mengikuti jejak istri dan anaknya.

 **oOo**

 **FIN**

 **Hallo! Menurut kalian, gimana ff ini? Bagus, kah? Jelek, kah? Hmm, menurut pribadi sih ff ini terlalu flat pembawaannya. T_T**

 **Tapi ya, Airi udah berusaha buat alur dan pembawaan cerita ini biar gak flat. Tapi ternyata tetep aja T_T**

 **Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, semoga suka dengan ff ini ya..**

 **Salam pena,**

 **AirinaNatsu-chan**


End file.
